(a) Field of the Invention The present invention relates to a thin film transistor (“TFT”) array panel, display device including the same, and method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a TFT array panel decreasing an aperture ratio reduction and ensuring appropriate storage capacitance, a display device including the TFT array panel, and a method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) are now widely used, as one type of flat panel display. An LCD has two display panels on which field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, are formed, and a liquid crystal layer that is interposed between the display panels. The LCD applies voltages to the field generating electrodes so as to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, which in turn determines the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and thus the polarization of incident light, thereby performing image display.
The LCD also includes a plurality of thin film transistors (“TFTs”) connected to the pixel electrodes, a plurality of signal lines for controlling the TFTs, and a plurality of color filters for representing colors. The color filters are made of organic materials including pigments, and recently, they are frequently formed on a display panel having the TFT.
The LCD also includes storage electrodes forming storage capacitors along with the pixel electrodes. When the color filters and the storage electrodes are formed on a display panel, the storage electrodes are disposed opposite the pixel electrodes with respect to the color filters. The color filters representing different colors may include different materials and thus they may be formed by different manufacturing processes. Thus, the thickness or the permittivity may be different between different color filters such that the storage capacitances related thereto may be different.
To solve this problem, a method for forming openings in the color filters in the areas where the pixel electrodes and the storage electrodes overlap each other has been proposed.